Black Flag
1986 January 2, 1986 San Francisco, CA @ ??? January 10, 1986 San Diego, CA @ ??? January 11, 1986 Los Angeles, CA @ Stardust Ballroom January 12, 1986 Long Beach, CA @ ??? (party) January 13, 1986 Huntington Beach, CA @ ??? January 14, 1986 Tucson, AZ @ ??? January 15, 1986 El Paso, TX @ ??? January 17, 1986 San Antonio, TX @ ??? January 18, 1986 Houston, TX @ ??? January 19, 1986 Scott, LA @ ??? January 20, 1986 Baton Rouge, LA @ ??? January 21, 1986 New Orleans, LA @ ??? January 22, 1986 Pensacola, FL @ ??? January 23, 1986 Tallahasse, FL @ ??? January 24, 1986 Tampa, FL @ ??? January 25, 1986 Miami, FL @ ??? January 26, 1986 Orlando, FL @ ??? January 28, 1986 Gainesville, FL @ ??? January 29, 1986 Jacksonville, FL @ ??? January 30, 1986 Savannah, GA @ ??? January 31, 1986 Athens, GA @ ??? February 1 1986 Athens, GA @ ??? February 2 1986 Columbia, SC @ Rockfellas (supported by Gone & Painted Willie) February 3 1986 Charlotte, NC @ ??? February 4 1986 Greensboro, NC @ ??? February 5 1986 Raleigh, NC @ ??? February 6 1986 Knoxville, TN @ ??? February 7 1986 Birmingham, AL @ ??? February 8 1986 Atlanta, GA @ ??? February 10 1986 Birmingham, AL @ ??? February 11 1986 Nashville, TN @ ??? February 12 1986 Memphis, TN @ ??? February 13 1986 Little Rock, AR @ ??? February 14 1986 Tulsa, OK @ ??? February 15 1986 Oklahoma, OK @ ??? February 16 1986 SHOW: Black Flag / Painted Willie, Houston, TX @ Circle A Ranch/Twilite Room SHOW: Black Flag, Lubbock, TX @ ??? NOTES: don't ferget to add the support acts to lubbock February 19 1986 Amarillo, TX @ ??? February 23 1986 Phoenix, AZ @ ??? February 27 1986 Los Angeles, CA @ ??? February 28 1986 SHOW: Black Flag / Painted Willie / Gone, Long Beach, CA @ Fender's Ballroom MARCH, 1986 7 1986 Glendale, CA @ ??? 8 1986 Palo Alto, CA @ ??? 12 1986 Los Angeles, CA @ ??? 13 1986 Huntington Beach, CA @ ??? 14 1986 Fresno, CA @ ??? 20 1986 Monrovia, CA @ ??? 21 1986 Los Angeles, CA @ ??? 26 1986 Tucson, AZ @ ??? 27 1986 Tucson, AZ @ ??? APRIL, 1986 2 1986 Charlottesville, VA @ ??? 3 1986 Trenton, NJ @ ??? 4 1986 New York, NY @ ??? 5 1986 Washington, DC @ ??? 6 1986 Richmond, VA @ ??? 8 1986 Baltimore, MD @ ??? 9 1986 Dover, NJ @ ??? 10 1986 Hoboken, NJ @ ??? 13 1986 Boston, MA @ ??? 14 1986 Bennington, VT @ ??? 16 1986 Poughkeepsie, NY @ ??? 17 1986 Providence, RI @ ??? 18 1986 Enfield, CT @ ??? 20 1986 Trenton, NJ @ ??? 21 1986 Washington, DC @ ??? 22 1986 Albany, NY @ ??? 23 1986 Binghampton, NY @ ??? 24 1986 Syracuse, NY @ ??? 25 1986 Buffalo, NY @ ??? 26 1986 Pittsburgh, PA @ ??? 27 1986 Cleveland, OH @ ??? 28 1986 Pittsburgh, PA @ ??? 29 1986 Columbus, OH @ the Newport 30 1986 Kentucky, KY @ ??? MAY, 1986 2 1986 Indianapolis, IN @ ??? 3 1986 St Louis, MO @ ??? 4 1986 Champaigne, IL @ ??? 5 1986 Carbondale, IL @ ??? 6 1986 Columbia, MO @ ??? 7 1986 Topeka, KS @ ??? 9 1986 SHOW: Black Flag / Gone / Painted Willie, Kansas City, MO @ Parody Hall 10 1986 Lawrence, KS @ ??? 11 1986 Fayetteville, AR @ ??? 23 1986 San Diego, CA @ ??? 25 1986 Guernville, CA @ ??? 26 1986 San Francisco, CA @ ??? 27 1986 Sacramento, CA @ ??? 28 1986 Medford, OR @ ??? 29 1986 Eugene, OR @ ??? 30 1986 Portland, OR @ ??? 31 1986 Seattle, WA @ ??? JUNE, 1986 4 1986 Salt Lake City, UT @ ??? 6 1986 Denver, CO @ ??? 9 1986 Lincoln, NE @ ??? 10 1986 Lawrence, KS @ ??? 11 1986 SHOW: Black Flag / Gone / Painted Willie, Minneapolis, MN @ First Avenue/7th Street Entry 12 1986 La Crosse, WI @ ??? 13 1986 Green Bay, WI @ ??? 14 1986 Madison, WI @ ??? 15 1986 Milwaukee, WI @ ??? 16 1986 Rockford, IL @ ??? 17 1986 SHOW: Black Flag, Rock Island, IL @ Eagle's Reception Hall SHOW: Black Flag, Moline, IL @ ??? NOTES: Venue for Rock Island is a guess. 19 1986 SHOW: Black Flag / Painted Willie / Gone, Cedar Falls, IA @ Boat House 20 1986 Chicago, IL @ ??? 21 1986 Detroit, MI @ ??? 22 1986 Grand Rapids, MI @ ??? 23 1986 Lansing, MI @ ??? 24 1986 Kalamazoo. MI @ ??? 25 1986 Mt Pleasant, MI @ ??? 26 1986 Ann Arbor, MI @ ??? 27 1986 SHOW: Black Flag (probably w/Gone and Painted Willie) Detroit, MI @ ??? NOTES: Final show.